


The Fattening of Drew Gooden

by phatboi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, Fat Shaming, Fat belly, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Kink, chubby chaser, fat admiration, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatboi/pseuds/phatboi
Summary: Drew Gooden has always been an average guy. He wasn't fat necessarily, but he did enjoy a good meal. His best friend and roommate, Danny Gonzalez, noticed this about Drew and secretly liked to watch Drew stuff his face. Danny secretly starts to cook more and fatten up Drews belly without him noticing.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Kudos: 38





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first story so be nice. Its about two of my favorite youtubers. I noticed Drew had been sporting a little belly for a while so I wanted to write a story about him and Danny. Please leave feedback and lmk how it was and any suggestions for any other stories :)

Drew was an average guy. He wasn't fit by any means and did have carry extra pound here or there, but he wasn't necessarily a big guy. Despite his relatively small figure Drew ate a lot and he was never one to turn down a good meal. It wasn't until Drew went to college and was hit with the freshman 15. It wasn't a big change but his butt was bigger and his belly was more noticeable stuck to his shirts.

His weight was relatively the same after college until Drew turned 25 when his metabolism slowed down and he started to gain more. Drew's best friend, Danny, had always been into chubby guys and liked the idea of fattening up a guy. After moving in with Drew, Danny noticed Drew's slight gain and love for food and took full advantage of this. He decided to take fattening up Drew as his little project. 

When Danny first started his project, Drew had weighed 160 pounds which was a little big for his height. Drew would have a cup of milk every day when he woke up and every night before he went to bed. Danny knew this and started buying whole milk instead of the 1% fat milk. Drew drank the milk as regular the next week without batting an eye.

"Hey Danny," Drew called from the couch, "Recently the milk you've been buying is tasting so good I've been having an extra cup or two in the morning!"

"Oh yea, uh it's a new brand!"

"Well whatever it is, buy two gallons instead of one next time you go shopping!"

That was music to Danny's ears. Danny walked out of his room to see Drew on the couch with his glass of milk. Danny's plan had been working tremendously over the week and the results were beginning to show. Drews size medium shirt was looking tighter than usual as his belly stuck to the shirt with Drew's belly button visible through the shirt. Drews little moobs also were beginning to develop as his nipples were poking out through the shirt. Danny also noticed Drews belly hung over his ever tightening size 30 jeans. 

"Whats... up... do.. you... need... anything...?", Drew said in between milk gulps.

"Nope its all good," Danny said with a smile. This was just the beginning of Drews fattening.


	2. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of Danny’s project of fattening up Drew, Danny amps up the speed and begins making fattening dinners for Drew.

It had been been two weeks since Danny had switched Drew to the whole fat milk and the results were showing. Drew also noticed his pants were feeling tighter and harder to button but he didn't think much of it. Danny walked into the dining room and saw Drew gulping down a large glass of whole milk and eating a bowl of fattening coco puffs cereal that Danny had bought for him with the whole fat milk in it.

Drew’s gains were very noticeable now. He must have gained another 5-10 pounds over the last week cause his belly had now stuck out and hung over his extremely skin tight jeans another inch. Drew’s medium shirts were no longer fitting well as a small portion of his belly hung out of his shirt. Drew’s chest also grew a considerable amount as he now showed tiny A cup moobs that stuck out through his shirt and jiggled. Drew scarfed down his cereal and milk quickly and stood up. His butt had grown so plump and round since Danny had started fattening up Drew. Drew’s fat ass stuck to the seat of his jeans and Danny watched as Drew walked over to the sink. Drew’s belly hung and his whole body jiggled with each step.

Danny felt him self getting hard as a rock as he watched Drew’s belly, moobs and butt jiggle and bounce as he scrubbed his dirty dishes. He excused himself and went to the bathroom and pleasured himself better than he had in 10 years. 

Danny had decided to move onto step 2 of his project which involved cooking. Danny began buying very fattening pastas, meats, and desserts. For dinner, Danny cooked up a fatty lasagna for the two of them. Danny made Drew a large portion and a smaller portion for himself. Drew ate like the chubby little piggy he was becoming and Danny marvled as Drew cleaned his plate. 

"Wow that was good!" Drew said. "Im gonna get another serv-"

"Don't you move a muscle I'll get it for you," Danny quickly said as he got up and walked to the kitchen to refill Drews plate with the rest of the lasagna. 

Danny handed Drew his full plate and he began to quickly eat his plate. Danny only finished half of his plate in the time Drew finished two full plates.

"Boy am I stuffed," Danny said. "Could you finish my plate for me I wouldn't want it to go to waste," Danny smirked."

"Sure thing!" Drew said quickly, "Just gotta unbutton these jeans to make room." Drew quickly unbuttoned his jeans and Danny watched his chubby friend as his belly expanded. Drew took his plate and began scarfing it down.

Danny watched as Drews belly expanded as he ate devoured his dinner. When he finished Drew sat back in his chair and stretched exposing his round, plump, squishy belly for Danny's viewing pleasures.

"Man that was good," Drew said satisfied. Drew burped as he rubbed his tummy. "I'm feeling pretty tired after that meal, I'm gonna go to bed now see ya tomorrow morning."

Danny was lost in his gaze at Drew and was startled by him and said, "What? Oh right uh goodnight Drew!"

Danny watched as Drew waddled away with his big bloated belly and moobs jiggle off to bed.


	3. Popping Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two full weeks of fattening up Drew, he can no longer button up his jeans on his own. With help from Danny, the jeans get button but as soon as Drew sits down his jeans pop open and they must go shopping for new jeans.

The morning after Drews fattening dinner him and Danny got up early to start work. While Drew was getting dressed, he noticed his jeans were not buttoning up. He tried sucking in his belly but it wasn't much help. Drew tugged and tugged on his jeans but he couldn't get them to close.

"Hey Danny," Drew called, "Do you think you could come in here for a minute and help me with something."

Danny quickly ran to Drews room to see a helpless, out of breath, chubby Drew lying on his bed. Danny could see Drews jeans were pulled down to his knees and his big bulge hanging on full display. He then realized Drew was having trouble getting his pants on his plump body.

"Whats up Drew?" Danny said trying to act casual.

"Can you.... um.... help me button my jeans please?"

"Oh sure thing." 

Drew stood up and Danny watched as his whole body jiggled before him. Drew was now developing small love handles that would soon hang over his jeans as well. 

"Okay suck in," Danny said and gave Drews belly a pat.

Drew sucked in and Danny got up close with Drews bulge hanging in his face and pulled on the tabs of Drews jeans. He tugged on the ends as hard as he could until the button finally closed. Drew released his tummy and it fell over his jeans and into Danny's face.

"Thanks for that I don't think I could have done it without you," Drew said relieved.

"No problem big guy," Danny said in response. 

_Did he just call me "big guy"?_ Drew thought. He kinda liked it. With his jeans button he sat down to pull on his shirt and as he sat down his jeans popped open and the button flew across the room.

"Oh shit."

Danny looked back to see a tubby defeated Drew sitting on his bed, jeans unbuttoned.

"Danny...... can I ask you something?"

"Anything Drew," Danny said in response.

"Do you think... I'm fat?"

"Of course not! You've just gained a little bit of weight is all. It's totally normal ya know. We're getting a little older."

"Yeah you're right, thanks for that. Come with me, let's go check on my weight."

Drew and Danny walked into the bathroom and Drew stepped up on the scale.

"Last time I weighed myself I was about 160," Drew said.

The number kept climbing and climbing and settled on 176.3

"Sheesh I've gained quite a bit."

Danny stood there and marveled at the number. His plan seemed to be working perfectly as Drew was putting on a lot of weight.

"It's normal totally nothing to worry about," Danny said quickly to appease Drew, "In fact, I think you look great!"

"C'mon lets go get you some bigger pants big guy," Danny said as he gave Drew's belly a jiggle.

When Danny called Drew big guy, it kinda turned him on. He felt himself getting aroused as Danny jiggled his belly. _Maybe this weight gain wasn't such a bad thing_ Drew thought.

Drew put on some sweatpants with an elastic waist and they went to the mall. Drew picked out some size 32's and went into the dressing room. He walked out to show Danny and the 32's were still pretty tight around his butt and his belly hung an inch over. Danny ended up convincing Drew to go for the 34s which were a little loose. Danny thought they would be perfect for Drew to grow into as he continued to fatten up his little piggy.


	4. Getting Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Mature Details!  
> Drew begins to notice Danny's love for Drews plumper figure and goes along with his fattening. Drew taunts Danny but it soon blossoms into more than that.

It's been two weeks since Drews jeans first button pop and Danny has amped up the gains. Danny now insists on making all of Drews foods and drinks and in each of them he adds a tablespoon of metabolism slowing weight gain powder he found online. And needless to say, the results were showing.

Drew had been weighing himself every week and in his weigh in that day he was up to 205 pounds. His size 34 pants have become increasingly tight since he bought them to to the point where he won' t be able to button them soon. Drew has also had to move up to the XL underwear to hold his plump bubble butt and round bulge. He has had to start buying large shirts that are becoming increasingly too tight for when he goes out because his medium shirts won't even cover half of his round fat belly. Drew has developed love handles that stick to all of his shirts and his tiny moobs have grown into B cups that jiggle with each step and sit on top of his belly when he sits down. Drew has also gained a double chin, and fatty thighs, but his best feature is his butt. Danny could jerk off too Drews big, plump butt for the rest of his life. It fills out his jeans and underwear perfectly.

Drew quickly began to notice that Danny enjoys a heavy Drew and began to feed into his fantasies (quite literally). Drew had Danny waiting on him hand and food bringing him all of his meals and snacks directly to the couch and Danny was loving every minute of it. To taunt Danny when Drew stands up, he stretches and exposes his big belly for Danny to admire and sometimes bends over to give Danny a little show with his butt. This drove Danny wild and Drew knew it.

Like Danny, Drew was also enjoying this. He loved being waited on by Danny and seeing him run around the house making him all sorts of meals. Because of all of Danny's cooking with fatty meals, Danny had also put on a bit of weight. Drew guessed only about 10-15 pounds but it was enough to where Danny's belly and tiny, pokey moobs clung to his shirt. Drew loves to watch pudgy Danny run, or more so jiggle, around for him day after day.

The next night after a long day of fattening foods, Drew got a perfect idea to taunt Danny

"Boy these pants are getting pretty tight," Drew called out, "lemme take them off."

Danny watched in awe as Drew unbuttoned his tight jeans and slipped them off exposing his bulge in his ever tightening underwear for Danny to admire. 

"This shirt is feeling tight too I'm just gonna slip this off."

Drew slipped off his very tight shirt to show off his big, round, pig-like belly for Danny and his tubby moobs.

Danny felt himself getting hard so he had to turn away. Drew noticed Danny's boner and wanted to have some more fun with him.

"Danny can you come over here please."

Danny rushed over to Drews side quickly.

"I'm feeling..... extra stuffed today. Could you... rub my belly please."

Danny turned bright red. _The day has finally come_ he thought. He quickly began to rub Drews piggy belly and Drew moaned in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot Danny."

Danny could see Drews big bulge getting hard and Danny's dick was throbbing like crazy. Danny leaned in to Drew and as he did, Drew turned to Danny and kissed him on the lips. 

"I've waited for this for so long," Drew said.

"Me too my piggy," Danny said as he hopped onto Drew's big lap. Danny finally got to feel the big, round pig he had been fattening for weeks. Drews big belly and moobs were so soft and squishy, Danny could spend hours just feeling up Drews body. Drew loved the feeling of Danny admiring his figure and didn't want it to end.

After a couple minutes of making out Danny and Drew got up and went to Danny's room for the best night of their lives.


	5. Big Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Graphic Stuff!  
> Two weeks after Danny and Drew's first night of "fun" they are together and happier than ever to fatten up Drew and his big piggy belly. Drew gets a new idea.

It had been two weeks since Danny and Drew's first night of "fun" and many more were to come. Danny had asked Drew to be his boyfriend and he of course accepted his offer. Danny has spent the last weeks feeding and fattening up his big boyfriend. Danny began to buy heavy cream instead of whole milk for Drew to drink as it had many more calories than whole milk. Along with the heavy cream, Danny started to make 5 fattening meals for Drew instead of a measley 3 meals and the results were already showing. In the last two weeks Drew has went from a chubby 205 pounds to a heavy 225 pounds. Drew could no longer button his size 34 pants and moved up to the size 36's and those were already beginning to feel tight on Drews plump body. Drew also has moved up to a 2XL shirt in order to contain his big round belly and big floppy moobs. Needless to say Danny, as well as Drew, was enjoying every pound of Drews fat body.

Over the last two weeks Danny had become Drews personal servant. Drew liked to sprawl out on the couch in just his underwear with his round belly hanging over and watch Danny run around making him all sorts of meals. Drew also had Danny hand feeding him his meals and giving him belly rubs whenever he got tired and full.

While Drew dominated Danny in life, Danny dominated Drew in the bedroom. Danny loved to make Drew look like the fat pig he was and get on all fours while Danny went wild. Danny loved to watch Drews big belly and and moobs shake as they went at it. Cause of Drews bigger size he was becoming more out of breath so Drew wasn't able to do much action. Also, cause of Drews major weight gain he developed a big fat pad which made Drews dick smaller. When Danny finished he loved to tease and humiliate Drew about this and how much of a piggy he had become which drove Drew wild and hard and Danny would finish the job.

After a couple weeks of their relationship while they were shirtless on the couch rubbing Drews belly when Drew noticed that Danny had gained some weight. From having all the fattening foods and drinks around the house it was bound to happen sonner or later. He hadn't gained quite as much as Drew but Danny now had a little pot belly which Drew liked a lot. Then, Drew had an idea.

The next day, when Drew was being given his fifth meal he decided to act on Danny's weight gain and trick Danny into eating.

"Danny sweetie I am feeling too full to finish this meal. My tummy might explode," Drew said innocently.

"Oh no honey," Danny replied, "All my cooking will go to waste."

"Could you finish it for me? I'd love to watch you eat." Drew said sneakily.

"Anything for you."

Danny began to scarf down the big fattening meal he had made for Drew. Drew got hard watching his pudgy boyfriend pig out. He looked like a smaller version of Drew. When Danny finished he leaned back with his bloated tummy fully exposed.

"I am stuffed!", Danny exclaimed, "My jeans are feeling really tight."

"Why don't you unbutton them," Drew said, "Piggy."

Danny got hard at the idea of becoming a little piggy like Drew. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and they watched as Danny's belly expanded. Drew began to rub his boyfriends tummy. Drew now had a new project on his hands.


End file.
